50 Cent
50 Cent, nome d'arte di Curtis James Jackson III (New York, 6 luglio 1975), è un rapper, attore, regista, produttore discografico, imprenditore statunitense.50 Cent su Wikpedia Scoperto e portato al successo da Eminem, 50 Cent è diventato famoso dopo l'uscita dei suoi album Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2003) e The Massacre (2005). Entrambi gli album hanno avuto un gran successo, vendendo più di venti milioni di copie, l'artista ha venduto tuttora più di 50 milioni di copie.50 Cent Il suo successo internazionale è dovuto in primo luogo alle sue vicende personali e al suo passato difficile, ma anche all'immagine tipicamente "gangsta". Spesso il nome del rapper è associato a quello del suo gruppo, la G-Unit composta da: Tony Yayo, Lloyd Banks,50 Cent 50 Cent e in precedenza anche Young Buck e The Game, che adesso lavorano come solisti. È anche un attivo produttore di album hip hop, essendo alla guida delle etichette G-Unit Records e Aftermath Entertainment. 50 Cent ha iniziato molti feud con altri rapper come Ja Rule, The Game, Fat Joe, e Jadakiss.50 Cent Nel 2007, con un patrimonio di circa 320 milioni di dollari, è stato classificato dalla rivista americana Forbes al secondo posto nella lista dei rapper più ricchi del pianeta, preceduto solamente da Jay-Z,50 Cent che nel 2008 è riuscito addirittura a superare, aggiudicandosi in questo modo il titolo di rapper più ricco al mondo. Nel 2010 è passato al 14º posto e Jay-Z è ritornato alla prima posizione con un patrimonio di 360 milioni di dollari. Ha inoltre intrapreso la carriera da attore, apparendo nel film semi-autobiografico Get Rich or Die Tryin' nel 2005, Home of the Brave nel 2006, e Righteous Kill nel 2008.50 Cent Biografia Primi anni Nato a New York, precisamente nel quartiere chiamato South Jamaica, o anche Southside, collocato nelle vicinanze del popoloso quartiere Queens, 50 Cent intraprende l'attività di spacciatore di crack all'età di dodici anni sul finire degli anni ottanta. Nel 2000, dopo aver abbandonato lo spaccio per iniziare la carriera da rapper, viene colpito da nove pallottole restando in ospedale per 5 mesi.50 Cent Dopo l'uscita del suo album Guess Who's Back? nel 2002, 50 Cent venne scoperto e lanciato dal rapper Eminem, perciò firmò per la Interscope Records. Con l'aiuto di Eminem e Dr. Dre, che produsse il suo primo successo commerciale, divenne uno dei rapper più famosi al mondo. Nel 2003, 50 Cent fondò la sua casa discografica: la G-Unit Records, la quale comprende rapper come Young Buck, Lloyd Banks e Tony Yayo.50 Cent Carriera musicale Guai Nato nel quartiere South Jamaica del Queens, è cresciuto in un ambiente fortemente criminalizzato dove droga, armi da fuoco e affari clandestini erano pane quotidiano.50 Cent 50 Cent non ha mai conosciuto il padre; sua madre, Sabrina, è stata trovata morta nel suo appartamento quando Curtis aveva ancora 8 anni, in un ambiente saturo di gas: l'inchiesta legata al suo decesso è stata chiusa quasi subito dalla polizia, anche se si sospetta che si fosse trattato di un omicidio dovuto a questioni di droga. Cresciuto con i nonni, il ragazzo, una volta abbandonata la scuola, comincia a frequentare la strada.50 Cent Qui oltre a conoscere i compagni di sempre Lloyd Banks e Tony Yayo, che lo accompagneranno anche nel successo musicale, comincia ad addentrarsi nel giro dello spaccio di crack ricavandone una cospicua notorietà, tant'è che a soli diciott'anni può vantare il lusso di possedere due automobili Mercedes.50 Cent Il giovane Curtis entra, inoltre, nel giro della boxe clandestina, continuando ad arricchirsi in modo illecito. All'età di diciannove anni viene arrestato ben sei volte nel giro di due settimane, per spaccio. Solo la nascita di suo figlio Marquise lo costringe a dare una nuova prospettiva alla sua vita.50 Cent Esordi Con il tempo conosce molte persone nell'ambito della musica rap, tanto da incontrare un amico comune, Jason Mizell, il dj dei Run DMC, che gli propone un contratto discografico con la sua etichetta JMJ Records. È proprio il grande produttore, assassinato nel ottobre 2002 nel suo studio di registrazione, a formare musicalmente l'inesperto cantante (che nel frattempo ha assunto lo pseudonimo "50 Cent").50 Cent Nonostante tutto, non riesce a dare un'impronta solida sul suo prossimo successo; infatti, dopo poco tempo, 50 Cent lascia la JMJ per aggregarsi alla trackmaster, un team di produzione di proprietà del colosso Sony / Columbia Records. Sotto questo contratto incide un primo album The Power of the dollar, la cui pubblicazione viene continuamente rimandata.50 Cent Ciò è dovuto alla diffusione non autorizzata dell'album (il cosiddetto bootleg) nel circuito underground newyorchese, ma soprattutto ad un'aggressione a mano armata che 50 Cent subisce il 24 maggio 2000 sulla 161ª Strada nella zona South Jamaica del Queens, dove viene raggiunto da nove colpi di arma da fuoco, che lo costringeranno a restare in ospedale per cinque mesi.50 Cent Sparatoria Nove spari lo raggiungono alle gambe, alle braccia, alle mani e uno gli perfora il viso, trafiggendogli la lingua: da questo ne deriva il piccolo difetto verbale che presenta oggi nelle sue canzoni. L'attentato armato subito dal cantante potrebbe essere attribuito (anche se gli aggressori non sono mai stati identificati, e il caso è rimasto irrisolto) al testo del suo primo singolo How to rob, estratto dal disco.50 Cent In questa canzone, il rapper immagina di essere un delinquente che deruba tutti i migliori cantanti sulla scena americana: Jay-Z, Puff Daddy, Master P, Lil'Kim, Will Smith, Timbaland, Missy Elliott, Ol' Dirty Bastard, RZA. Il brano diventa immediatamente un tormentone, i ragazzini si divertono a "rapparlo", mentre le radio, "naturali amplificatori" del fenomeno, lo trasmettono in continuazione. Un vantaggio per Curtis, un po' meno per i suddetti rapper, che non sembrano aver preso la cosa con troppa autoironia.50 Cent La vicenda pone la Columbia Records nella situazione di dover fermare il continuo e incessante bootleg dell'album e, allo stesso tempo, ritiene che quanto accaduto al rapper possa generare delle ripercussioni poco piacevoli all'etichetta stessa; pertanto vengono immediatamente bloccate le vendite del disco, oltre alle riprese del primo video "Thug Love" duettato con il gruppo R'n'b femminile Destiny's Child.50 Cent Dopo questa triste sventura, il disoccupato 50 Cent si ritrova nuovamente sulla strada: contrariamente però a quanto accaduto, il ragazzo non si dà per vinto e assieme al suo neonato gruppo, la G-Unit composta dagli amici Lloyd Banks e Tony Yayo, intraprende una nuova strategia di mercato per la sua musica, rilasciando per i quartieri di New York una serie incessante di mixtapes (dischi autoprodotti contenenti rudimentali brani da studio, solitamente usati dai cantanti rap già affermati per pubblicizzare i loro prossimi lavori) grazie alla collaborazione con i migliori DJs hip-hop americani, tra i quali DJ Whoo Kid che lo accompagnerà poi in tutte le sue performance live nel mondo. Questa strategia di mercato gli consente in breve tempo di ricevere parecchie proposte di contratti discografici da parte di numerose etichette musicali; firmerà un accordo congiunto con la Aftermath Record di Dr. Dre e la Shady Records di Eminem di un milione di dollari.50 Cent Video Galleria 50 cent ap.jpg 50-Cent-G-Unit-beg for mercy.jpg 50 cent black and white.jpg 50 Cent Cause Marketer.jpeg 50 Cent Bulletproof.jpg 50-Cent-massacre.jpg DREVMA.jpg Up-50timba.jpg|50 Cent e Timbaland Ciara-50-cent.jpeg|50 Cent e Ciara Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti americani Categoria:Cantautori Categoria:Rapper Categoria:Rapper Statunitensi Categoria:Produttori